Trey Grimbolt
|image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Appearance Trey is a young teenager with yellow hair, hazel eyes, and peach skin. He wears a whites hoodie with black pants, one yellow wristband, one yellow fingerless glove, and dark yellow boots. He has the black lightning symbol on his body. Personality Trey is very quick to anger and has a even quicker tounge. He hates disrespect and will do anything in his power to change it. When he is in a rage, his magic takes on the raw form of emotions, but quickly calmed down by the sight of his sister. It is like she is the only one in the world that can quell his rage. He strongly hates his parents because of their ongoing war against all the other houses and he wants to flee with his sister. Magic Black Bolt Magic- the powerful combination of Darkness Magic and Lightning Magic merged into one magic that is branched from Bloodline Magic. This lightning magic is far more destructive and powerful then a regular Lightning Magic. Black Bolt Devil Slayer Magic- A Dual Element Devil Slayer Magic that is a fusion of Lightning Devil Slayer Magic and Darkness Devil Slayer Magic (Hinui-Tane) as a new and more powerful one: Black Bolt Devil Slayer Magic. Abilities Enhance Speed- due to many training as a young boy, Trey went through a lot of speed related training. This gave him superhuman speed. Enhance Reflexes- Trey has demonstrated when he was 11 years old, he was able to dodge nearly any attack from the obstacles course his father placed on him such as arrows, spikes, and axes. This is secretly using the black bolt magic to enhance his brain's neurotransmitters to greatly help his body's reaction time. Enhance Stamina- since Grimbolts uses black bolt magic, which is the combination of Lightning Magic and Darkness Magic through the power of Bloodline Magic, which is very consuming, they have been training to handle and endure the strain of simultaneously using both magic in one form. Enhanced Intelligence - Trey spends half his time training for combat and other times reading to train his mind. Combat tactics, History, any kind of book that helps him in the long run. Thanks to the years of reading in the library, he has gained enhanced intelligence, making him smarter than his peers. - The Grimbolt Family's immense strength is in their legs, making them very dangerous of their footwork were to get in close. Thanks to the destructive Black Bolt Magic along with Black Bolt Devil Slayer Magic, the impact and power of these kicks kill a man, crippling them, or turn their limbs into powder. Attacks Black Discharge- Trey focuses his magic around himself like a barrier. Then he punches his fist together as he discharge a very big black lighting blast. Dark Firebolt- Trey unleashed a very fast and power black lighting by using his magical power and Eternano manipulation to make the attack connect. Dusk Static- Trey walks to the opponent and puts his hand on their shoulders and releases a tremendous amount of black bolt, electrifying the person. Could possibly kill someone. Night Voltage- Trey runs to the opponent, punches the person in the chest and fires a black lightning beam through the chest. Ebony Zap Cannon- Trey puts both of his hands in front of himself, focuses his magic into a compressed lighting sphere of darkness, and fires it at the opponent, causing great damage. Black Thunder Kick- Trey concentrates a large amount of black lightning around his legs and begins to attack his foes with increased power. Dark Zeus- Trey only used this move when there is a Thunderstorm. Trey then uses his Black Bolt Magic to make a connection to nature lightning. Shaping it into a spear, He throws it at the opponent to cause incredible damage. Black Bolt Right Roundhouse- Trey imbue his leg with Black Bolt Magic and delivers a very powerful roundhouse to the opponent. Black Raiden- Trey charges all his magic around his body and tackles the opponent as lightning strikes down to amplify the damage. Black Bolt Devil's Rage- Trey release a powerful beam of black lightning from his mouth. Black Bolt Devil's Wrath- Trey infused his fist and feet with Black Bolt Devil Slayer Magic and begins the savage barrage at the devil's body. Black Bolt Devil's Slash- Trey creates a sword out of black lightning and charges at the opponent to cleave Black Bolt Devil's Bomber- Trey can change the range of these demonic bombs of Black Bolt Devil Slayer Magic as they can be harmless or very dangerous. Feats ▪ At the age of 5, his magic awakened and vaporized 5 highly skilled assassins by a powerful black discharge and miraculously didn't hurt his sister. ▪ At the age of 7, Trey released Dark Firebolt, a magic that he has seen his father use in combat only once, that blew a hole in the wall and burned his left hand in the process. ▪ Survived a raw lightning strike with minor burns ( protected by his Black Bolt Magic) ▪ Stitched his bleeding left thigh by using his black bolt magic as a substitute of a surgeon's needle. Way of Combat Twlight Spark Style - This style focuses on and . The style uses Black Bolt Magic to increase the power and electric force behind each attacks. Only for Grimbolt Family members only as it has been taught and passed down from generation to generation. Black Bolt Magic - a Black Bolt Magic infused style that uses various set of kicks, like head kicks, spinning axe kicks etc. By Infusion of Black Bolt Magic, this fighting style has increased the destruction of the kicks. Black Bolt Magic Capabilities and Limitations * * * * * * * * * * History Trey is the son of Edward Grimbolt and Marilyn Grimbolt. He is also the big brother of Wanda Grimbolt. Due to the his parents being the King and Queen of Grimbolt Family and Grimbolt Castle, Trey and Wanda Grimbolt are the Prince and Princess of the castle. And being royalty means assassination attempts or kidnappings. Heir to the Black Bolt Magic; a Bloodline Magic that only the Grimbolt Family knows, Trey possess the magic and so does the whole Grimbolt bloodline. Trey awaken the magic at the age at 5 when he was about to get killed by assassin. The result was the whole was destroyed, but Wanda was miraculously unhurt. Synopsis Main Storyline= Chapter.1 Escape |-| Storylines= Chapter 1: Truths |-| Rps= Grimbolt Siblings Training |-| Relationships Tuono Nero- Italian for Black Thunder. This bird is know as a Magic Bird, has been the Guardian Animal of the Grimbolt Family for many generations. Possess the Black Bolt Magic and with the blood of a Grimbolt in its veins, it only serves the Grimbolt Family and no other. They are fearless and viciously loyal to the family and will die for their masters. They also become much bigger to the point of transportation. Trey Grimbolt- Wanda Grimbolt- Trey's sister and princess of the Grimbolt Kingdom. Quotes ( Winning 1 )- ' "Hmph! All talk. " ' ( Winning 2 )- ' " looks like you got too close to my Black Lightning. " ' ( Winning 3 )- ' " is that you got? Hehehehehehehahahahahaha!!! What a disgrace!! " ' ( Losing 1 )- ' " i lost...to you? Ugh! " ' ( Losing 2 )- ' " i can't lose! Not...here...dammit! " ' ( Losing 3 )- ' " sis, Jason, Britney...I'm sorry..." ' ( Greetings 1 )- ' " Do try to entertain me! " ' ( Greetings 2 )- ' " careful not to blink or this match will be over in a instant." ' ( Greetings 3 )- ' " Ready for a shock? " ' ( Britney Blackfrost 1 )- ' " Britney...so it has come to this...i don't want to fight you, but i will do what i have to for House Grimbolt! Stand and ready your magic Britney Blackfrost! " ' ( Britney Blackfrost 2 )- ' " for the sake of our younger siblings, we must fight! Come, Britney Blackfrost! " ' ( Britney Blackfrost 3 )- ' " ....so this is how it is huh? Then, let our magic speak for us then. " ' ( Britney Blackfrost Win )- ' " leave the rest to me. I will save you and the others".' ( Jack Blackflare 1 )- ' " to think we have to fight. Are we cursed to this fate? Let us fight to the death! Come Jack! "' ( Jack Blackflare 2 )- ' " still ready to go? That's fine. But i can't lose here. " ' ( Jack Blackflare 3 )- ' " stand down Blackflare!! This victory is mine! " ' ( Jack Blackflare Win)- ' " I'm sorry. Please try to understand. " ' Trivia